El Plan de mi mamá
by Aurorin
Summary: o io de nuevo con una nueva historia, y como siempre es un RyoSaku. Lemmon a partir del segundo capítulo. Si les gusta me dicen, sino también.
1. Chapter 1

**Notas de Autora (Lucy): **Esta historia se me ocurrio despues de leer tanta novela, para hacerla me basé en varias de las que leí.

Y como ya muchas sabran, solo pienso publicar el primer capítulo, así que las interesadas, por favor me mandan su correo para que reciban el segundo capítulo, que ya casi lo termino de escribir.

Espero que les agrade.

Nos vemos abajo.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Título: El Plan de mi Mamá.**

**Capítulo 1: Lo mejor para ti.**

- ¿En verdad crees que deberiamos hacerlo?

- Es por su bien, él debe aceptarlo, además es el deseo de su abuelo, quiere verlo casado antes de morir y no le queda mucho tiempo.

- Ojala lo entienda y nos perdone por lo que vamos a hacer - dijo dando un largo suspiro.

- Descuida, ya verás que terminará agradeciendonos.

- De acuerdo - dando otro suspiro, la mujer abrazó a su marido y le dió un corto beso - comenzaré con los preparativos.

- eh? - exclamo el hombre sorprendido - ¿no crees que te estas apresurando demasiado? aun no sabemos si en verdad lo hará, conociendo a ese hijo mío seguro intentará algo para salir de esta.

- No te preocupes por eso - dijo la mujer sonriendo - yo me encargaré de que Ryoma no intente nada, si hablo con él, seguro que lo hará-. dió un largo suspiro - Solo espero que Ryoga tenga éxito, si no la convence...

- Tranquila, ella aceptara. Aunque... no me agrada el hecho de hacerle esto a ella tampoco, pero es lo único que podemos hacer - suspiró y se volvio hacia su esposa-. Bien ¿que te parece si te ayudo a preparar esa boda?

Ambos salieron de la habitación en la que se encontraban, listos para comenzar con los preparativos de la boda de su hijo menor, Ryoma Echizen.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

- ¿Por que me haces esto Ryoga? - dijo una joven de cabello castaño rojizo, con lágrimas en sus preciosos ojos rubí y voz suplicante.

- Esa es la condición para ayudarte.

Sakuno ya no sabía que más hacer, había llamado a Ryoga para pedirle ayuda, él era su amigo desde hacia más de 10 años, siempre se habían tratado como hermanos, y cada vez que ella tenía un problema, Ryoga siempre estaba allí para ayudarla. Pero ahora... Pasaron unos minutos hasta que Ryoga comenzo a caminar en dirección a la puerta.

- Piénsalo Sakuno - dijo deteniendos e en la puerta que acababa de abrir-. Pero recuerda que la salud de tu abuela depende de tu desición - diciendo esto salio de la casa.

Sakuno solo se tomo el tiempo suficiente para secar sus lágrimas y despues salió corriendo de trás del joven, dándole alcance cunado encendía su auto.

- ¡Tú ganas, lo haré! - exclamo agitada - pero por favor, ayuda a mi abuela -. suplico la joven.

- Sabia que aceptarias - lanzando un suspiro Ryoga bajo del auto -. Bien, ve a empacar tus pertenencias y las de tu abuela, las llevare a otro sitio.

- Pero...

- Sakuno¿quieres estar aquí cuando venga Saori para que las eche?

- No, pero... ¿a donde iremos?

Ryoga sonrio cariñosamente - se quedarán con mis padres, ellos fueron quienes lo sugirieron - dijo al ver que la joven planeaba protestar.

Sakuno suspiro y asintio con la cabeza comenzando a caminar en dirección a la que hasta ahora había considerado su casa.

Una hora más tarde, Sakuno, Sumire y Ryoga, llegaban a la residencia Echizen. Cuando llegaron a la entrada principal una pareja se encontraba esperándolos. Ryoga bajo y los saludo, abrió la puerta para que la joven saliera y fue a ayudar a Sumire a bajar.

- Me alegra que hayan llegado-.dijo la mujer mirando con cariño a Sakuno –Espero que les agrade su estancia aquí.

-Muchas gracias dijo la joven haciendo una reverencia –les estamos agradecidas por permitirnos vivir en su casa.

- Para nosotros es un placer tenerlas aquí –dijo Nanhijiro viendo a Sakuno,-sus habitaciones están listas, síganme por favor –el hombre abrió la puerta y se hizo a un lado para dejar pasar a su esposa, seguidas por una Sakuno asustada.

Dos días después mientras Sakuno y su abuela se encontraban en el hospital para el chequeo semanal de Sumire, un enfurecido Ryoma salía maldiciendo a vivo pulmón del despacho de su padre.

-Ryoma es por tu bien –decía su hermano deteniéndolo a unos pasos de la puerta – ya eres lo suficientemente mayor como para comportarte como un mocoso.

-Por mi bien. ¿dices? –Ryoma miró a su hermano y lanzó un bufido. –Me dices que me caso dentro de dos meses, que el abuelo desea conocer a mi esposa, una mujer que yo no escogí, y que para mi suerte resulta que mi prometida es una de tus "amiguitas"¡que afortunado soy! –dijo con todo el sarcasmo que la situación requería.- Por mi puedes decirle a esa mujerzuela que se olvide de todo, no pienso casarme con ella.

En ese mismo instante sintió un ardor en su mejilla. -¡Ryoma Echizen, te prohíbo que hables así de esa joven! ... Y en cuanto a la boda, ya todo esta arreglado, vas a casarte en dos meses te agrade o no, y no aceptó objeciones..

-¡Mamá! –dijo el chico sorprendido por la actitud de su madre-. No puedes hablar en serio.

-Dime Ryoma ¿a caso no deseas verme feliz? –pregunto con una mirada llena de preocupación y cariño por su hijo –cariño hazlo por mí –dijo con una mirada llena de cariño y preocupación.

Ryoma lanzó un suspiro al aire, no podía negarle nada -¿En verdad quieres que me case con ella? –solo fue necesario ver como se le iluminaban los ojos de la mujer por su pregunta, dando a conocer la respuesta .- De acuerdo me casare con ella.

-Gracias, mi pequeño –dijo su madre abrazándolo cariñosamente, siendo correspondido en el gesto por su hijo –No te arrepentirás te lo aseguro.

ºººººººººººººººººººººººº

Durante los dos meses precedentes a la boda. Ryoma se había ido a vivir al departamento de su hermano pues no tenía deseos de ver a su futura esposa, ya que gracias a un detective privado se enteró que a Sakuno se le había pagado una cantidad de dinero después de aceptar ser su esposa, dinero que fue depositado por su hermano, gracias a lo cual su odio y resentimiento hacia aquella mujer había crecido. ¿Cómo podía ser posible? Su familia tenia tan poca fe en él para elegir una compañera, que habían decidido comprarle una. ¡Esto no iba a quedarse así¡Esa mujer se arrepentiría de haberse vendido! Y él se encargaría de eso.

Mientras tanto, conforme pasaban los días, Sakuno estaba mas preocupada por la salud de su abuela, diariamente iba a visitarla al hospital, desde hacia un mes cuando la habían internado, Sumire estaba esperando un trasplante de corazón, normalmente no tendría por que estar internada, sin embargo unos días antes había tenido un ataqué al corazón, lo cuál empeoro su salud, así que para no correr riesgo decidieron internarla, debido a eso no podía asistir a su boda. Esa mañana cuando se levantó debería haberse sentido feliz, era el día de su boda, pero estaba mas triste que de costumbre, en unas pocas horas se casaría con un hombre, que era un perfecto desconocido para ella. Lo único bueno que obtenía de toda esa farsa, era que podía costear la operación de su abuela. Ese pensamiento la animó un poco, pero a la vez la deprimió, ya que la persona más importante para ella no estaría presente.

La hora había llegado, todos los invitados ocupaban sus lugares para la celebración, el novio Ryoma Echizen, estaba devastadoramente atractivo con ese traje de bodas; las madrinas no paraban de cuchichear entre ellas sobre lo afortunada que era la novia. Dos jóvenes mujeres que se encontraban entre los invitados, iban elegantemente vestidas de blanco como si alguna de ellas fuera la novia, ambas eran increíblemente hermosas, ellas lo sabían y no disimulaban su desacuerdo con esa boda, no dejaban de mirar a las otras jóvenes como si fueran inferiores a ellas, y no dejaban de lanzar miradas cargadas de lujuria y deseo hacia Ryoma, quien ni si quiera se había dado cuenta de su presencia. Una de las mujeres que se encontraba entre los amigos de Ryoma, tenía el cabello castaño y ojos marrones, eran Tomoka, quien estaba presente por que acompañaba a su amigo Satoshi. La otra se encontraba con los amigos de la familia, Kotoha, ella tenía el cabello castaño oscuro, lo llevaba suelto lo que la hacia parecer una muñeca de porcelana.

Veinte minutos mas tarde la boda daba comienzo, la novia con su precioso vestido blanco de Seda que se ajustaba perfectamente a su cuerpo, resaltando los generoso senos, la estrecha cintura, y sus redondeadas caderas. Su cabello castaño rojizo que llegaba a la altura de su cintura, iba suelto, sin embargo llevaba prendedores para evitar que algunos cabellos rebeldes taparan su precioso rostro, el cual iba cubierto por un fino velo, que aunque era transparente, no permitía apreciar los rasgos de su cara. Ella iba del brazo de un hombre alto, con expresión seria, su cabello era castaño verdoso y llevaba anteojos ovalados. Al llegar a su lado el hombre dejo a la novia junto a su futuro marido y se retiró. Ryoma retiro el velo del rostro de su novia, y cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los de ella se llevo una gran sorpresa,,él esperaba encontrar una mirada de satisfacción, pero lo que vio en sus ojos, fue una infinita tristeza, angustia, soledad, miedo. El le tendió la mano y ella aceptó el gestó se volvieron hacia el sacerdote quien inició la ceremonia. Durante la boda, Ryoma se vio obligado a mantener su mente ocupada, ya que cada vez que veía a su novia, sentía una fuerte punzada de lujuria, la cual evocaba pensamientos sobre como disfrutaría quitándole el vestido y haciéndole el amor. Esa mujer tenia un cuerpo de fábula, y esa mirada llena de inocencia y cara angelical, solo ayudaban a acrecentar su deseo por ella¡Cuánto tiempo faltaba para terminar¡Maldición¡por que el sacerdote no se daba prisa y terminaba de una vez! Mientras divagaba en sus pensamientos sintió un toque de calidez, al dirigir la mirada hacia Sakuno vio que el sacerdote acaba de preguntar si aceptaba casarse; sólo contesto con un inexpresivo sí, Sakuno también acepto, nadie se opuso al matrimonio y finalmente fueron declarados marido y mujer.

Al salir los novios fueron felicitados, y Tomoka y Kotoha no perdieron oportunidad de insinuársele al novio, quien las ignoro por completo, cuando ambas se dirigieron a su esposa, Ryoma no perdió tiempo en llegar hasta ella, no iba a permitir que esas dos arpías la hicieran sentir mal, sin pensarlo dos veces la tomó por la cintura, la atrajo hacía el y la besó de forma tan tierna y dulce que Sakuno no tardó en entregarse a ese beso, el cuál envió una descarga eléctrica por todo su cuerpo. Cuando se separaron los ojos de Sakuno mostraban sorpresa y sus mejillas encendidas, Ryoma mostró una sonrisa divertida y tomo su mano para llevarla a la limusina que los transportaría a la celebración. Ambas mujeres al igual que el resto de los presentes no pudieron contener la sorpresa en sus ojos¡y ni se diga la familia! Nanhijiro y Ryoga se paralizaron y Rinko... ella no pudo evitar una sonrisa de satisfacción, tal como lo había esperado, desde el día en que conoció a Sakuno, sabía que ella sería la mujer ideal para su hijo, y ese beso que acababan de presenciar no hizo mas que confirmárselo. Hizo bien al "persuadir" a su marido y a Ryoga para que "convencieran" a Ryoma y Sakuno de casarse, no solo le consiguió una esposa a su hijo, sino también protegía a la pequeña Sakuno, hija de la que una vez fue su mejor amiga Sakura, de esa bruja rastrera de Saori.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Notas de Autora:** Y bien? si les agrado me avisan y las que gusten seguir leyendo ya saben que hacer. Para las que gusten pueden dejarme un review o enviarnos un correo a mi hermana o a mí, nuestros correos están en el perfil de usuario.

Nos leemos despues.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclamer:** Esta fabulosa historia no me pertenece, si no, a la autora Lucy (obviamente mi hermana)Karu y los personajes que utilizo son de la serie Tennis no Ohjisama, les recomiendo que vean la serie, vale mucho la pena y si quieren felicitarla por el fic la encuentran conectada de lunes a viernes de 4:00 a 8:00 pm, bueno.. menos para PLAP que nada tienen que hacer hablandole porque supongo que estarán muy ocupados salvando al mundo de los malos (los que me conocen saben a que me refiero muajajajajajajajaja). Ah por cierto yo Aurorin me dedique a transcribir el capitulo desde su libreta hasta lo que leen ahora. Los espero abajo disfrutenla.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Capitulo 2

Durante el trayecto, ninguno de los dos hablo, Ryoma se preguntaba el porque de su reacción, tal vez, esa mirada inocente había surtido efecto, por eso la beso antes de subir al vehículo. Se maldijo a sí mismo en silencio por caer en su juego, ella debía ser una gran actriz. Pero no se dejaría engañar por esa critura inocente otra vez, tenía que recordar, era una de las "amiguitas" de su hermano, y que había recibido dinero para casarse con él.

Sakuno estaba nerviosa¿Por qué la había besado? no lo entendía, se suponía que la odiaba, y que le haría la vida imposible durante su matrimonio; por eso la reacción que tuvo cuando esas dos mujeres se aceraban a ella, la tomó por sorpresa, nunca en su vida creyó que al besar a un hombre se sentiría tan bien. Sólo recordar ese momento su rostro tomó el color de sus ojos.

Al llegar al lugar donde se llavaría acabo el banquete los novios bajaron, y al momento de entrar fueron felicitados nuevamente y guiados a su mesa.

El local estubo decorado con listones, flores y globos blancos, la mayor parte estaba techada, había mesas preparadas para alrededor de cincuenta a cien invitados, pero lo que más sorprendió a Sakuno fue ver a sus amigos en el lugar, con la hospitalización de su abuela no había tenido cabeza y tiempo para nada más, ni siquiera para su propia boda que había sido organizada por la señora Rinko y Nanako, está última era la prima de Ryoma a quién había conocido dos días antes del compromiso.

Una vez sentados en u mesa, Sakuno fue abordada por Ann Tachibana, su mejor amiga, a quién no veía desde hacía cuatro años, debido a la enfermedad de su abuela y al hecho de que su amiga regresara a Kyuushu a pasar una temporada con su familia.

-¡Felicidades Saku!-Dijo abrazándola fuertemente

-Gracias-Respondió emocionada por volver a verla después de tanto tiempo y problemas.-¿Cómo es que estás aqui? -Preguntó con sorpresa.-Este es el último lugar en el que espere verte-Dijo reponiendose de la sorpresa.

-Lo que pasa es que mi esposo es el mejor amigo del tuyo -Respondió una ruborizada Ann y desviando su atención hacia su marido, el cual se encontraba hablando con el novio.

-¿Te casate? -Preguntó incrédula, siguinedo la dirección de la concentrada mirada de Ann. Al lado de su marido, se encontraba un hombre un poco mayor, tenía el cabello negro en puntos y unos ojos violetas, se veía muy relajado y feliz, ya que estaba bromeando a costas de su marido, volvió su mirada hacia Ann.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? y ¿Cuándo lo conociste?

-¿Eh, Ah perdón -Devolvió su atención hacia Sakuno.-Nos conocimos por Kamio.

-Pero si Kamio estaba enamorado de ti¿Cómo es que lo conociste gracias a él?

-Pues, verás... Kamio me invitó a un partido de tenis en el que iba a participar, Takeshi también, participó, así fue cómo lo conocí.

-Y ¿Cómo es que terminaste casada con él? (¬¬)

-(n.n) Después de ganar el partido Takeshi felicitó a Kamio y al verme con él, me saludó y me invitó a salir, jejejejeje -Soltó una leve risilla.- Kamio se enfureció y le dijo que yo era su novia, yo me enfadé y dije que no era cierto y acepte la invitación a salir de Momo sólo para molestar a Kamio. Pero... después de esa volvimos a salir, al principio una o dos veces por semana, 6 meses después salimos a diario, cosa que molestó a mi hermano, y hace dos años nos casamos-lanzó un profundo suspiro.-La verdad es que fue una boda relámpago, Takeshi tenía que salir de viaje y no quería dejarme, así que, sólo estubimos Takeshi, Kippei y yo, y una vez cazados, empacamos y nos fuimos.

-(O.O) Vaya que fue rápido, yo sentí que la mía duraba una eternidad -Dijo con voz triste y resignada.

-Sakuno -llamó su amiga preocupada por su tono -Dime, acaso¿No amas a Ryoma? -En el momento en el que Sakuno iba a responder el recién casado y su amigo llegaron.

-Sakuno -la llamó Ryoma en tono frío y distante -te presento a Takeshi Momoshiro -señaló al hombre juno a el, que la miró con una sonrisa en los labios -es mi mejor amigo.

-Ho...hola, es un placer -dijo una tímida y sonrojada Sakuno.

-El placer es mío -dijo estrachando su mano a la de la joven -vaya, Ryoma, te felicito, has hecho una buena elección.- Espero unos segundos para soltar la broma a su amigo.

-Hmp Ryoma... te presento a Ann (n.n) Momoshiro -dijo acercandose a la mujer que estaba al lado de Sakuno, quién se había puesto de pie junto con su amigo -ella es mi esposa.

-Un placer -saludo a la mujer, sin sorprenderse siquiera porlo que acababa de decir.

Sakuno, Ann, Momo O.O

-El... el placer es mío -respondió Ann con una sonrisa nerviosa -Ryoma... porfavor cuida mucho de Sakuno, ella es mi amiga y no megustaría verla triste.

-Claro -fue la fría respuesta.

Pasaron los siguientes minutos conversando, Momo relató su relación con Ann, desde que la conoció hasta ese momento, Ann y Sakuno compartieron la historia de su amistad. Minutos después se unieron a ellos Ryoga, Rinko y Nanhjiro y comenzaron a relatar historias sobre la infancia de sus hijos.

Dos horas después, Sakuno se disculpó y retiro para dar un paseo por lo jardines que rodeaban el salón. Se detuvo frente a un enorme Cerezo y levantó la vista para contemplar las flores que habían brotado.

-Debo admitir que... de todas las mujeres en el mundo tenías que ser tú la que se casara con Ryoma -dijo una mujer cuya voz Sakuno reconooció en seguida.

-¿Tomoka? -dijo al tiempo que se giraba para ver a la persona que interrumpió sus pensamientos.

-Vaya, a pesar de todo aún me recuerdas -respondió despectivamente.

-¿Que haces aquí? -preguntó una sorprendida Sakuno.

-¿No es obvio? -hablando con un tono de enfado -estoy aqui por Ryoma. Pobre de él, tener que casarce contigo, lo bueno es que estoy yo para consolarlo¿no crees? -dijo mientras soltaba una carcajada.

Sakuno la observó sin inmutarse por el comentario.

-Si vas a consolarlo será mejor que te des prisa, por que se te están adelantando -le dijo señanlando con la cabeza en dirección a Ryoma.

Tomoka paro de reír y siguió con la mirada hacia donde Sakuno le había señalado, observó a Ryoma en la entrada del jardín hablando con Kotoha, quién no perdía tiempo de coquetear con él.

-Ryoma si no te sientes satisfecho con tú mujer, sabes donde encontrarme -dijo Kotoha.

-¿Y perder mi valioso tiempo contigo?, ni hablar -dijo Ryoma, mostrando una cínica sonrisa, al ver la expresión de sorpresa y confusión de la mujer -hazme el favor de retirarte ¿quieres?, tu presencia me molesta.

Ryoma comenzó a avanzar hacia su esposa, a quién había visto en compañía de Osakada y por lo que Ann y Ryoga habían comentado de ella, esa mujer era una zorra ofrecida.

Sin pensar en el motivo que lo impulsó, fue directo hacia ambas.

-Hola carino¿me extrañaste? -dijo al tiempo que sus brazos rodeaban la cintura de Sakuno y la pegaba a su cuerpo sin dejar ningún milímetro de separación entre ellos, agachó la cabeza y capturó los labios de su esposa. Sin saber por que, Sakun lo rodeó con los brazos y se presionó contra él, soltó un leve gemido provocando que ambos se separarán.

-Debemos regresar, todos se preguntarán donde estamos -la tomó de la mano y la llevó consigo, sin embargo, en lugar de llevarla al salón de la fiesta se desvió por un camino que llevaba a una pequeña cabaña escondida entre árboles y arbustos.

El sonido de la música, de las conversacionesaciones y demás se escuchaban como un pequeño murmullo mientras avanzaban hacia ese lugar.

La cabaña era de dos pisos, tenía un camino de piedra que llevaba hasta la entrada, la puerta era tallada en madera, al igual que las ventanas, las cuales estaban cerradas, parecía una casita de un cuento, y los colores que le daban los últimos rayos del sol le conferían un toque mágico y especial.

-¿Qué haces? -preguntó Sakuno al ver a Ryoma sacar una llave de la bolsa del pantalón y meterla en la chapa de la puerta para abrirla.

Él no respondió a la pregunta, solo la arrastró hacia adentro de la casa y cerró con llave nuevamente.

-Ryoma -lo llamó ella.

Permaneció en silencio, la condujo escaleras arriba, se detuvo enfrente de una puerta doble en el segundo piso, abrió y la hizó entrar. No esperaba que las cosas osbcurecierán de ese modo, la única razón por la que había salido a buscarla era porque tardaba demasiado, si la besó fue por que Osakada estaba con ella, esa mujer era un sanguijuela que se pegaba a él en todo momento y ya lo tenía fastidiado, además deseaba dejarle claro a esa zorra que no tenía el más mínimo interés en ella y quién mejor que su nueva esposa para dejárselo claro. Pero lo que no se esperaba era la reacción de su cuerpo, que se había tensado y su "amigo" se puso duro en cuanto la joven respondió a su beso¡Rayos, eso no debía pasar! y cuando sintió esas tentadoras curvas con sus propias manos se dió cuenta de que por más que intentara, no pdría mantener las manos lejos de esa mujer. ¡Mierda! si no fuera por la zorra que los estaba viendo, en ese mismo momento habría consumado su matrimonio, y por la respuesta del cuerpo de ella, supo que no se opondría.

Momoshiro tenía razón iba a necesitar esa llave.

-¿Ryoma? -volvió a llamarlo pero siguió sin conseguir respuesta.

De repente Ryoma se dió la vuelta y sin previo aviso tomó el rostro de la joven entre sus manos, la hizo mirarlo a los ojos y acerco su rostro hasta que sus labios se rozaron -No pienso esperar más -fue el único comentario que hizo antes de comenzar a besarla, lentámente incitándola a participar, primero sintió la tensión en ella pero poco a poco fue relajándose, al principio Sakuno apoyo de manera tímida sus manos en el pecho de Ryoma, para después subirlas por sus hombros y terminar alrededor de su cuello. Ryoma la hizo abrir la boca y la penetró con su lengua, arrancando suaves gemidos de placer por parte de Sakuno, ambos se vieron obligados a separase sus bocas a falta de aire, Ryoma aprovechó para rodear su cintura con sus brazos e introducir una pierna entre los muslos de Sakuno, la pegó más a su cuerpo y con la otra mano acarició su cabeza hasta sujetar su nuca para poder admirar el resultado del beso, el cual lo complacía bastante.

Sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas, sus ojos mostraban sorpresa, y el deseo que había depertado en su interior, su cuerpo estaba excitao, lo sabía por la húmedad que sentía en su entrepierna, le costaba trabajo respirar y esa mirada frente a ella no hacía más que aumentar cada vez más el calor de su cuerpo.

Los besos se hicieron más exigentes y las caricias más audaces, poco a poco la ropa de ambos comenzó a estorbarles y se la fueron quitando de camino hacia la cama, cuando llegaron, con sumo cuidado Ryoma la hizo tenderse y se colocó sobre ella, sin interrumpir el beso, porfin terminarón de deshcerse de la poca ropa que les quedaba, a Sakuno la bragas y el sostén, a Ryoma los calsonzillos. Con las manos recorría acariciando cada centímetro de Sakuno, explorando, sintiendo la temperatura y suavidad de su piel provocando la dificultada para respirar en ambos. De repente el dejó las caricias a un lado y ambos se mirarón a los ojos, describiendo en una mirada las millones de sensaciones y emociones acumuladas en ese preciso instante, sin apartar la mirada Ryoma le separo las piernas sin encontrar resistencia y la penetró de una sola estocada, arrancando un grito de dolor de los labios de Sakuno, y unas pocas lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos. Él se quedó estúpefacto al darse cuenta de lo que pasaba ¡Sakuno era Virgen!, bajo la mirada al lugar donde sus cuerpos se unián, vió la sangre y tuvo que tocarla para asegurarse de que fuera real y no producto de su imaginación, con sus dedos tocó el liquído rojo confirmandole que era real.

Regresó su vista al rostro de Sakuno que lo miraba con ojos lloros, limpió con sus dedos las lágrimas que caían de los ojos de la joven para después comenzar a besar el rostro de su esposa, deteniendose en sus párpados y limpiando sus lágrimas con los labios.

-Disculpame -dijo junto a su oido -no esperaba esta situación, si hubiera sabido que eras virgen, habría tenido más cuidado.

Sakuno lo abrazó y enterro el rostro en el cuello de Ryoma.

-No te preocupes, haré que olvides todo el dolor que acabas de sentir.

Ella solo asintió , esperaron a que el dolor se calmara, después el la tomó de las caderas se retiró un poco y regresó de nuevo, repitió el movimiento varias veces de forma lenta y suave.

-¿Dónde se habrá metido? -se preguntaba la madre de Ryoma volteando a todos lados tratando de divisar a su hijo y su nuera.

-No te preocupes mamá, ya aprecerán -dijo Ryoga tratando de calmarla.

En esos momento Nanhjiro se les unió

-¿Los encontraste?

-No, ya hemos buscado en todo el salón y en el jardín que rodea el lugar, pero no hay rastro de ellos.

La madre de Ryoma comenzaba a preocuparse, aún más, ya que conocía bastante bien el caracte de Ryoma y que él no estubo de acuerdo con lo de la boda y ningúno de ellos se había preocupado por contarle la verdad acerca de Sakuno ni de la enfermedad de su abuela, estaban demasiado ocupados organizándolo todo, que nadie se preocupó por aclararle la situación y darle la explicación que se merecía.

¡Deliciosa! era una manera de describir a la mujer que se encontraba debajo de él, sguía moviéndose despacio y sin prisa dentro de ella, sin embargo la necesidad de ambos fue creciendo, él comenzó a moverse más rápido, ella le rodeo con las piernas la cadera, para que pudiera adentrarse más haciéndolos gemir a ambos. Poco a poco los movimientos de Ryoma se hiciéron más rápidos y con más fuerza, sin pensarlo ella levantó las caderas cuándo él embistió contra ella, permitiéndole adentrarse más en su cuerpo y arrancar un ronco gemido de la garganta de su esposo, repitió el movimiento varias veces, hasta que ambos se movieron a un mismo ritmo.

-Eso es. Muevete conmigo Sakuno -dijo en un susurro junto al oído de Sakuno.

Dicho esto, Sakuno se presionó contra él, aplastando sus suaves senos contra su pecho, lo cuál provocó una mayor excitación en Ryoma, que la sujeto de las caderas y aumentó la velocidad y fuerza de las embestidas hasta que ambos gritaron cuando llegaron a la cúspide del placer; él hizo una última embestida cons las fuerzas que le quedaban derramndo en el interior de Sakuno su semilla, llenándola por completo, y ella, presionando sus caderas contra él utilizando sus piernas y clavandole las uñas en la espalda. Ambos estaban exaustos, con la respiración jadeante y sus cuerpos aún unidos, ella quito sus piernas de la cadera de él, Ryoma rodo sobre su espalda dejando a Sakuno encima de su cuerpo, colocó un brazo alrededor de la cintura femenina y enterró su mano libre en los cabellos rojizos acariciando las suaves y sedosas hebras. Ninguno habló, no era necesario.

El tiempo paso sin que se dieran cuenta, hasta que el celular de Ryoma sonó.

Continuara...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Notas de autora (lucykaru): **Primero les envío un saludo a todas las lectoras que han estado pendientes de la continuación, se que había dicho que les iba a enviar por correo este capítulo, sin embargo como he estado tardado demasiado tiempo en enviarselas..., así que he decidido subir este capítulo y enviar el siguiente. A todas las que tuvieron paciencia se los agradesco y les pediria una disculpa por hacerlas esperar tanto pero creo que no sería suficiente, así que mejor publico este capítulo y me apuro con el siguiente para enviarlo lo más pronto posible.

Nos leemos en el próximo fic o capítulo de una de mis historias.


End file.
